1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pulley apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pulley guard apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect abutment of opposing flanges of a pulley providing for a surface to maintain a pulley belt into engagement with an associated pulley groove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pulley structure typically to maintain a pulley belt in association with an associated pulley has been provided in the prior art. In this association, the pulley guards are arranged in a stepped relationship relative to an associated pulley belt effecting abrasion and erosion of a pulley belt during slippage relative to an associated pulley.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pulley guard apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for a guide surface to prevent ease of maintaining of a pulley belt about an associated pulley and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.